


Trust

by historybudd



Series: Trust [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historybudd/pseuds/historybudd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Belle discovers the dagger Rumplestiltskin gave her was fake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Belle was terrified. How in the world could she give such news to her husband. He had enough on his plate what with the appearance of the Ice Queen. Rumple, Regina, Emma, and even TinkerBell had been trying their best to wave off all the disastrous effects of an abnormal, harsh winter in Storybrooke.

 

On top of that, Rumple was still dealing with the loss of Bae. She had went with him to visit the young man's grave and had seen how destroyed Rumple was by the death of his only son. What was she going to do? Would he think that she was trying to replace what had been his whole world for three centuries?

 

She stared down at the white plastic stick in her hand. Maybe she could just not tell him. She quickly rethought that. That was a terrible idea. Rumple would be very hurt if he figured it out and would be stung by the fact that she hadn't told him. There was no other way for it. When he got home from trying to defeat Elsa, she would just tell him. How hard could it be? In truth, she had never been so afraid of telling her husband anything before now.

 

 _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow,_ she thought. She sighed. Sometimes being a wife was just sooooo  _difficult_. But, she wouldn't trade being married to Rumplestiltskin for anything in the world. She loved him, and he was worth fighting for. They were worth fighting for. Their marriage was worth fighting for. Their unborn child was worth fighting for.

 

She went down the stairs to the kitchen and started to prepare some Fettuccine Alfredo for dinner. Hopefully Rumple would be home soon.

 

~~~

 

Rumplestiltskin dragged his feet up the front steps of his home. It was late, and Belle would most likely be in bed by now. He wished whole heartedly that Elsa had chosen another time to make her presence known. He had barely had any time with Belle and the Ice Queen had been terrorizing Storybrooke for almost two months now. He hated leaving Belle alone. He wanted to protect her, wanted to stay by her side always and make sure she was safe. But no, Prince Charming, and his daughter had come running to him yelling for help... _again_.

 

After had toed off his shoes in the entryway he made his way into the living room. His Belle it seemed had fallen asleep reading. She must have tried waiting up for him. She looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there. But he knew she would wake up sore if he left her there, so he saved her space in the book she was currently reading, Jane Austen's "Emma" (How Ironic), and gently picked her up in his arms and made his way to their room. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers around her. He wasn't sure what he done to deserve her, but he was so glad she had agreed to be his.

 

Belle woke up a little and moved to face him. "Rumple?" she questioned sleepily.

 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

 

"I put your dinner in the microwave so you can eat. Wake me when you are done. I want to talk with you."

 

"We can talk in the morning, darling, you need your rest."

 

"No, it's important. I need to tell you it tonight, Rum."

 

Rumplestiltskin sighed. His little wife could be so stubborn at times. "Alright. I'll wake you when I'm done."

 

~~~

 

In truth, Belle couldn't sleep after Rumple went to eat his dinner. She was too nervous. Butterflies were tearing her stomach apart, and she felt nauseous, but maybe that was also morning sickness, which was such a misnomer, in Belle's humble opinion. She sat there worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, wondering how on earth her husband would react to her news, when she suddenly heard his footsteps climbing the stairs to their bedroom. He opened the door and slowly began to dress for bed. When he had settled next to her, he gently kissed her shoulder and whispered her name.

 

"I'm awake."

 

"Alright, what did you want to talk about, dear?"

 

"Rumple, I need to tell you something, but please, please don't be upset with me."

 

"Belle, whatever it is you are worried about, I'm sure we can work through it."

 

"Rumplestiltskin, I'm..." Do the Brave thing and Bravery will follow... "I'm... pregnant."

 

He shot straight up into a sitting position. "What?!"

 

Belle started to cry silently. "I knew you'd be upset."

 

Rumple looked over at her. "What? No, Belle, I'm nothing of the sort. this is just all so... unexpected. Are you sure?"

 

"I just found out today." She nodded.

 

Rumple gathered her up in his arms. "Oh, Belle. There is nothing more that I could ever want more than to have a child with you. How could you think I'd be upset about this? I'm so happy. Aren't you?"

 

"Of course I am, I was just worried that you would think that I was trying to replace Baelfire. I loved Baelfire. I know we could never replace him."

 

"I know, Belle. You needn't have worried, sweetheart, I would never have thought that. I know you loved Bae as if he were your own. Really, darling, I'm quite thrilled. Please don't cry."

 

He swiped his thumb across her cheeks to banish the tears, but more continued to flow. "I'm sorry, Rumple, I guess I'm just really happy."

 

~~~

 

Seven months flew by, and the Ice Queen was very close to being defeated. Belle was in the diner with Ruby one day while Rumplestiltskin was off with Regina and Emma trying to outwit their enemy. They were talking all about Belle's baby preparations when suddenly Belle's face went ghostly white. "Ruby, I think my water just broke." 

 

"What? Where is your husband? Isn't he supposed to be here when this sort of thing happens?"

 

"He's off with Regina and Emma. But I have his dagger! Maybe I can summon him!"

 

Okay, but I think we need to get you to the hospital." her friend said, dragging her out the door to the car.

~~~

Once they had gotten to the hospital and Belle had been escorted to a room, she took the dagger from her purse and gently caressed it. She softly whispered, "Rumplestiltskin, I summon thee." and then waited for her husband to magically appear at her side.

Nothing happened.

She tried again. she knew Rumplestiltskin could not go against the dagger. He had to come no matter what.

He didn't come when she needed him.

 


	2. A Fake Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple makes it to the hospital.

"Ruby, I need you to use your wolf instincts and find my husband, NOW!"

Ruby nodded and headed out the door. Rumple was so dead when she saw him. The only thing that she could think of that wouldn't have brought him to her immediately when she had called for him was if the dagger was not real. Rum had given her a fake dagger. He had based his proposal, their marriage on a lie, on false presumptions. How could he do that to her? Why couldn't he have trusted her? How could he hurt her like this? Didn't he know that she would find out one way or the other? Oh that stupid, foolish man. As another contraction ripped through her, she screamed. She wasn't even sure she wanted  to see Rumple. But at that moment, she thought of how he had missed Bae's birth, and how it had hurt him. she couldn't do the same to him with this new child, but she was sure that after the baby was out and she wasn't in so much pain, she would not want him around. She needed to breathe, to think about everything. 

Rumple must have killed Zelena as well then. Belle huffed. She had expressly asked him not to. She knew that he had still been hurting over Bae, but killing was never an answer! That was just lowering yourself down to the enemies level. She wanted him to see the good inside himself, that he could be strong and overcome his anger. why couldn't he see it? Why couldn't he trust her? Had she done something wrong? Why would her true love do this?

 

~~~

 

Ruby raced toward them. Emma glared at her. "Ruby, what are you doing here? It isn't safe!"

"I'm here for Rumplestiltskin. Belle's water broke and she's at the hospital in labor!"

Rumple's heart dropped somewhere near the vicinity of his  feet. "She what?"

"She tried calling for you on your dagger, but you didn't come."

Oh no. Belle had tried to use the fake dagger. There was no doubt in his mind now that Belle knew the dagger was not real. "I'm sorry, dearies, but you'll have to hold the fort down for a while without me. My wife needs me."

And with that he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

 

~~~

 

Right in the middle of a terrible contraction, with her eyes screwed shut, Belle felt a hand close around her own. A voice said, "I'm here now, Belle. It's okay, sweetheart." Belle wanted to cry. No, she was crying. 

"How could you, Rumple? How could you give me a fake dagger? What if I were dying and I needed you? I thought you trusted me. Why don't you trust me? What did I do? Why?" she sobbed through the pain.

"I know, Belle. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you missed Bae's birth. I will not take this from you, although you might just deserve it. don't think this is over, though, Rumple. You and I will be having a very serious conversation once this child is out of me. AHHHHH" Belle screamed as another contraction hit. She squeezed Rumple's hand until it was purple. "Rumple, I need the doctor. Please, p-please go get the doctor."

Rumple only nodded before hurrying out the door. Luckily, Whale  was walking toward him. "WHALE!" He bellowed. 

"Yes, Mr. Gold."

"My wife is in need of assistance."

"Of course, sir."

Rumple followed the doctor back into Belle's room, and stood at her side as he examined her. "Well, Mrs. Gold. Your at ten centimeters. Lets get you prepped for delivery.

 

~~~

 

It all happened so fast. First there was a small cry. A nurse called out that it was a boy. Then Whale was saying  she had to push again. Apparently there was twins. Why hadn't they known it was twins? Belle bore down once more. "RUMPLE. I can't do this, Rumple, I can't. It's too much. I ca-an't." she sobbed. 

Rumple kissed her temple. "Yes, you can, my beautiful Belle. Do the brave thing and  bravery will follow. You can do it, Sweetheart."

All of a sudden there was another cry and Whale smiled at them. "It's a girl."

 

~~~

 

Rumple held his daughter while Belle held their son. They were trying to decide names. "What about William Robert Gold?" Belle suggested. Rumple smiled. 

"I like it. What about Audrey Rose Gold."

Belle smiled. The name reminded her of the time Rumple had presented her with a Rose when they were at the Dark Castle. "Yes."

But then Belle remembered again what Rumple had done to her, and she grimaced. "Rumplestiltskin, can you give me Audrey, please?"

"Of Course, would you like me to take William for you?"

"Honestly, no. I need you to go, Rumple. I just need some space for a little while.

Rumple immediately paled. "Of course, dear." he said as he handed their daughter to his wife. "When your ready, I'll be here."

" I was ready earlier in the day, Rumple, and you weren't here. Don't worry. I'll let you know when I'm ready to talk. Now, please go."


End file.
